Eternidad
by Rukkia
Summary: "...Quisiera odiarte por haberme utilizado, pero no fue así; viví tan feliz… yo sabía lo que significaba tener una relación contigo, y aún así acepté… Nunca me lo dijiste por lo claro, pero tampoco nunca me lo negaste, y eso era más que suficiente para mí, para ambos… Lo nuestro no trascendería a la muerte; yo lo sabía, y tú sabías que lo sabía."


**Derechos el gran sensei Kubo Tite y Pierrot.**

**ETERNIDAD**

Hoy te traje rosas; rosas rojas. Siempre me recuerdan a ti.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me diste una? Yo sí.

Fue esa vez. La vez que decidimos unir nuestras vidas para siempre, o, más bien, "hasta que la muerte nos separara…"

Jamás me habías regalado una, y aunque ya estaba un poco maltratada cuando me la diste, (seguramente de venir escondida en esa bolsa de papel durante todo el camino, porque, ¿Cómo alguien como tú permitiría que le viesen con una rosa en la mano?) fue una sorpresa genial. Después siguió la cena, luego tú de rodillas, el hermoso anillo… No puedo olvidar cómo mis lágrimas corrían a mares por mi rostro… Era tan feliz… Y tú sonreías a más no poder.

Todo fue hermoso; perfecto: la boda, la luna de miel, la convivencia diaria, nuestro hermoso hijo…  
>Tuvimos una vida perfecta.<p>

Así fue. Tanto, que casi nos olvidamos de lo que hubo antes… En ocasiones pasaron años sin que me acordara, o en los que creía que todo había sido fruto de mi fértil imaginación juvenil…

Lo único que me ataba a esa realidad era ver tus ojos…

Esa mirada que tenías a veces, cuando, sin pensarlo, clavabas la vista en el horizonte y ahí la perdías; cuando tus ojos reflejaban esa expresión que jamás dirigiste a nadie más, y que yo hubiera dejado todo, que hubiese tirado todo lo que tenía a la basura por que una, solamente una vez, me miraras de la forma en la que la veías a ella…

A mí me mirabas con amor, lo sé; me amabas… Pero a ella…

Aún sin verla, el puro recuerdo evocaba esa mirada que, los últimos días de tu vida, dedicaste exclusivamente al gélido cielo gris reflejado en la ventana del hospital… Sabías que estaba cerca… Pronto, la muerte vendría por ti…

… La muerte…

Lo recordabas. Hacía tanto tiempo que te conocía que, sólo con ver tus ojos, prácticamente sabía lo que estabas pensando y, como ya lo dije anteriormente, esa mirada era de ella. Y esa media sonrisa de lado, le pertenecía a ese recuerdo.

Ese recuerdo que creías sólo tuyo y que, aunque nunca lo supiste, fue lo más cercano que compartimos.

"…Seguir con tu vida" te decía ella con esa triste sonrisa resignada en el rostro "es lo que tienes qué hacer."

Querías protestar; lo sé, pero ya te habías acabado todos los argumentos, así que te limitabas a resoplar con el entrecejo fruncido, y a mirarla... a mirarla…

"Yo acabé mi tiempo aquí demasiado rápido, -te dijo - y no puedo quedarme a quitarle espacio a los vivos, además, tengo una vida esperándome allá."

-¿Y aquí? –Preguntaste con apenas un hilo de voz, tu semblante cada vez se nublaba más -¿No tienes nada que te ate aquí?

Y entonces ella te miró de esa manera tan suya. ¿Cómo no ibas a extrañarla? Incluso yo en ocasiones echo de menos esa extraña mezcla de fortaleza y ternura; de tristeza y alegrías viejas, tan únicas como sus ojos de cielo nocturno.

-No es una atadura –te respondió al fin –es sólo lo más grande que jamás tendré en la vida.

-Entonces…

-Este no es nuestro momento –te interrumpió ella, un poco asustada ante la posibilidad de que ese dejo de terror en tu voz dominara sobre tu apetentemente inalterable fortaleza –Sabes que llegará el día en que nos veremos las caras de diario y entonces…

-¿Continuaremos?

Completaste tú; su triste y resignada expresión se te había contagiado.

- … Sí…

Suspiró ella al fin.

En ese momento pensé algo, algo que a juzgar por lo que dijo a continuación, ella lo pensó también, y que tú también pensaste por la cara que pusiste al escucharla.

-Prométeme que vivirás hasta que tu cuerpo ya no pueda más, y que vivirás tu vida al máximo –te ordenó, con su mirada firmemente clavada en la tuya –y que no te detendrás ante nada…

-¿Y tú? –Preguntaste entonces; sorprendentemente, parecía aterrarte su posible respuesta.

-Yo…

El gesto de tu rostro parecía temer cada vez más a lo que saldría de sus labios…

-Yo te esperaré… -dijo al fin.

Recuerdo cómo se iluminó tu rostro, y sonreíste. Te vi sonreír muchas veces después… Pero nunca como esa vez… Cada uno de tus gestos, cuando estabas con ella, eran únicos…

Con el paso del tiempo aprendí a restarle importancia, pero, aún así… es estúpido que aún me afecte…

En fin, después de eso recuerdo que exclamaste fervientemente: "Yo también" Pero ella sólo te sonrió con ternura.

-No –exclamó con firmeza –será una vida muy larga para que te la pases esperando, y no quiero ser tan malvada como para obligarte a hacerlo, o peor aún, a que rompas una promesa de ese tipo.

-¿Y tú sí lo harás? –le preguntaste tú, incrédulo; ahora ella parecía divertida con la situación.

-Sí –te respondió –Para mí sólo será un periodo de tiempo; un poco largo, pero no de toda una vida.

-Yo también te esperaré –afirmaste tú, necio como eras (como seguramente sigues siendo).

-Bien –respondió ella, suspirando resignada –Pero que no sea una promesa, así no te sentirás mal al no cumplirla.

…Y entonces, el silencio…

Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, sólo se escuchaba el susurro de los árboles, mecidos por el suave viento que aprovechaba para también llevarse lentamente las hojas secas caídas a sus pies… a lo lejos, un ave trinaba una dulce y nostálgica melodía… todo mientras el sol se despedía bañándolos con una cálida lluvia de luz del atardecer, primero dorada, luego roja, después de un sinfín de tonalidades de púrpura...  
>Pero ustedes no se daban cuenta de nada. Estaban en su propio mundo, aquél que se reflejaba sólo en los ojos del otro… y estaban totalmente perdidos en éste…<p>

Tú parecías en medio de una terrible lucha interna, ella sólo parecía luchar por no soltarse a llorar…

-¿No me olvidarás?

Preguntaste al fin, parecías agotado.

-Jamás –respondió ella.

-Yo tampoco lo haré –Dijiste firmemente; la fortaleza en tus ojos había regresado –y esto sí es un promesa inquebrantable.

-Es una promesa –las energías de ella habían vuelto también –y te lo juro, así tengan que pasar mil años, yo te esperaré.

La resolución de sus ojos era increíble, y entonces, te recuerdo mirándola con una intensidad abrumadora y respondiéndole una frase tan tuya, que seguro hasta el día de hoy continúa rebotando en su cabeza:

-"Idiota" –exclamaste sonriendo –Ningún humano vive tanto tiempo.

Recuerdo la amplia sonrisa de ella cuando, por toda respuesta, te tomó del cuello de tu ropa y te llevó hacia ella; cuando a la velocidad de un parpadeo rozó sus labios con los tuyos y te arrojó de nuevo tu lugar.

-"Más te vale vivir hasta quedarte sin cabello y sin dientes, o te la verás conmigo, cabeza de chorlito."

Fue lo último que la escuché decir antes de darse la media vuelta, después de eso, sencillamente ya no estaba.

Y te quedaste ahí, inmóvil, con la vista clavada donde ella había estado.

El cielo pasó de los púrpuras a una infinidad de tonalidades de azul, cada uno más profundo que el anterior, hasta quedar de un color a un paso del negro, pero con cierto resplandor… Era como mirar directo en sus ojos… y después, cuando el cielo se llenó de brillantes estrellas, no me cupo la menor duda: cada vez que oscureciera, sería ella mirándote fijamente, amablemente…

Si yo me sentí profundamente aliviada con la idea, no tengo ni pista de la intensidad de lo que debes haber sentido tú, especialmente, cuando al fin apartaste la vista para clavarla en la brillante luna que se adueñaba de ese paisaje de ensueño…

Aunque desde mi lugar sólo podía ver tu espalda, estoy segura de que estabas sonriendo, así, como sólo le sonreías a ella.

Duraste horas ahí, y yo duré horas, desde mi escondite, mirándote.

No sabía si había hecho bien en quedarme viéndolos, después de todo, yo esperaba encontrarte sólo a ti, ya que se suponía que todos ellos se habían ido hacía ya un buen rato, pero, al parecer, tú te la robaste un momento para hablar a solas… Y yo me hallé en medio de eso sin querer, y me escondí para no interrumpirlos… y para escucharlos también, en un mero arranque de masoquismo.

Nunca te lo conté, hasta ahora; ahora que tu cuerpo está bajo esta fría lápida blanca, y que tu alma seguramente vagabundea feliz por ahí, de la mano del amor de tu vida…

Mucha gente no sabe lo que hay más allá de la muerte, pero se consuelan pensando que, al morir, tal vez verán de nuevo a sus seres amados… Yo tengo la certeza de que así será, y eso es lo que más me aterra…  
>No quiero verte, después de toda una vida a mi lado, en los brazos de otra, y siendo más feliz de lo que jamás fuiste conmigo…<p>

Quisiera odiarte por haberme utilizado, pero no fue así; viví tan feliz… y yo sabía lo que significaba tener una relación contigo, y aún así acepté… Nunca me lo dijiste por lo claro, pero tampoco nunca me lo negaste, y eso era más que suficiente para mí, para ambos…

Lo nuestro no trascendería a la muerte; yo lo sabía, y tú sabías que lo sabía.

…Y ahora sé que el final está cerca… Así como tú lo supiste aún antes de esa terrible tarde de invierno en que tuvimos que correr al hospital…

…Tengo miedo…

No de morir, sino de tener qué enfrentarte…

…Al menos veré a los demás… Es increíble que yo sea la única que quede en pié de todo nuestro grupo…

…Aunque no será por mucho… Lo siento…

Bueno. Desde que me levanté me pareció un buen día para reunirme contigo; por eso me puse guapa, por eso te traje rosas.

Y ahora estoy aquí, de pie en esta colina; esta colina que siempre te gustó, desde donde podías ver toda la ciudad: ese paisaje por el que estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida tantas veces… No se me ocurrió un mejor lugar para ti cuando partiste, y, ahora que lo pienso, no es un mal lugar para que termine otra historia que no pudo ser más fabulosa y perfecta…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No lo sé. La noche ha cubierto con su negro manto la ciudad, y ahora las luces en ella brillan como si fuera un gigantesco árbol de navidad.

¿A dónde estás, amor mío? Comienzo a sentir frío…

El viento mece suavemente los cabellos de plata de la vieja que yace sobre la fría lápida de mármol. Sus manos otrora cálidas, ahora frías como su lecho, aún atenazan esa rosa, que era lo único que le quedaba del más grande tesoro de su vida…

Mis manos están vacías ahora.

Quédatela, vieja. Quédate con la rosa; quédate con el recuerdo de esa vida feliz…Y duerme; duerme profundamente, que tu tiempo se ha terminado… y el mío ahora comienza.

Y, por fin, ahí está tu mano…

¿O no?; Es mucho más pequeña de lo que recuerdo… y mucho más blanca, casi como el lecho de mármol detrás de mí…

Ese cabello negro… Esa mirada…

Sonrío. No había notado las ganas que tenía de verla, y ella parece incluso más feliz.

-Eras la única que faltaba –me dice, con esa voz a la vez fuerte y dulce –Vamos, todos están esperándote.

-Sí –respondo, mientras cubro su diminuta mano con la mía –fue un largo camino.

-¿Al menos disfrutaste el viaje? –Me pregunta, con esa tierna y casi infantil sonrisa en su cara.

-Como no tienes idea –le respondo.

Nunca me imaginé que reencontrarme con ella me haría sentir así de bien.

Y entonces, te veo.

Has estado ahí todo el tiempo, a su lado, y sonríes como aquella vez… Al fin vuelvo a ver esa sonrisa, la que sólo esbozas con ella, pero ya no me duele…

Al fin lo comprendí: Hay dos vidas, y tú me regalaste la primera, y ahora es mi momento para empezar la nueva…

-¿Lista? –me preguntas, te ves tan bien así de joven…

-Por supuesto –te respondo, jamás me había sentido tan feliz… tan eufórica…

oOo

Y he vuelto. Al lugar que albergó la etapa más loca de mi historia; al que me definió como persona; al que me hizo darme cuenta de todas las cosas importantes de la vida…es como volver atrás. Es volver a ser joven, pero con mucha más madurez, y, por qué no, sabiduría.

Es lo mismo, pero con un enfoque nuevo y fresco…

Veo el paisaje y camino por mi propio sendero, ya sin ningún pesar por la linda pareja que me mira sonriente, tomada de la mano.

Y ahí están mis amados amigos, y, en medio de todos, ese delgado joven, con ese bello par de ojos oscuros, mirándome tras de las gafas de la misma forma en la que tú la veías a ella…

Y entonces lo comprendo… todo ese tiempo…

-Hola –le digo, y él sonríe…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Esta cosa la había escrito hace años en un foro, pero me acabo de encontrar con ella de casualidad y se me ocurrió publicarla aquí :) Espero les guste, y me dejen su opinión; en un principio estaba planeado para ser esta la primera de tres partes… ustedes me dirán si sigo con este proyecto por tanto tiempo olvidado en mi cabeza, o ahí lo dejo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
